My Toy
by Idea4Coolnames
Summary: Her kindness, innocence, and overall popularity annoyed him because it was all a mask. He didn't bother with such an annoyance until he found out her dirty little secret and threatens to use it against her for his own enjoyment. GaaraXOC AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Well due to summer boredom, my mind has been making many fanfic ideas for a GaaraXOC. So I can't help myself to create another story. Hopefully this is a good one that will catch readers' attention.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fukuhara-san! Fukuhara-san!" A group of girls called out to another.<p>

Said girl turned to the group, waist long brown hair swishing as she smiled kindly towards them. "Yes, is there something I could help you with?"

"Today's homework assignment!" Piped a distraught girl from the group. "We weren't able to finish a certain portion of it. Can we please copy off you?"

"You know I can't do that." Her equally brown eyebrows knitted together as her honey colored eyes looked at them in slight disappointment. "However, I would love to help you ladies on trying to solve it."

"Really, Fukuhara-san?" The group of girls was looking at her with great admiration and relief. "That would really help us a lot! Thank you!"

"No problem. I'm always happy to help others when they need it." Her smile brightened even more as she led the group of girls to a set of desks in the classroom where they can finish the homework assignment before their teacher arrived to collect them.

…

"Over here! Over here, I'm open!" She was waving her arms to a fellow teammate in gym class. Today's sport was basketball.

"Hikaru! Here!" The basketball was quickly tossed over and was passed on to said girl.

She caught it with ease and set herself into position. In the corner of her eyes, she could see one of the members on the other team approaching her to try and smack it away. He had no such luck as she jumped and with a quick flick of her wrist shot the ball in the basketball hoop. Her and the rest of her team cheered in victory after hearing the gym instructor blow on his silver whistle tied around his neck.

"That was a great shot, Hikaru!" the boy who passed the ball to her earlier praised.

"Well, what would you expect from Fukuhara-san?" another spoke up. She was on the other team, but admitted how well Hikaru played. "She's an awesome athlete!"

"Oh, come on, guys." Her cheeks flushed from the embarrassment of all the attention she was getting. "That was a lucky shot."

"Yeah, along with all the other ten shots you made earlier."

"I'm telling you! Those were all lucky!"

The crowd surrounding Hikaru only laughed and tried to convince her otherwise until they were stopped by another whistle from the instructor and were told to hit the showers and change. After all, lunch was about to start soon.

…

"Fukuhara-san, sit here in our table!" One group called out to the young girl.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk about the upcoming fall event we're planning for our class." Another, more studious looking group intervened.

"No! No! She should sit with us! We need to try and convince her in joining our basketball team!" This group was tossing around a basketball in their table.

Other tables began to argue about where Hikaru Fukuhara should sit, some coming up with reasons as to why she would sit there and how that serves as a great importance with her presence. The argument died down when the very same girl they were arguing over settled their dispute with a simple schedule of where she'll sit on what days of the week.

"And on Friday, I'll reserve those days to people who wanted to speak to me in private." She meant that to be for her many admirers that wish to reveal their crush on her with simple written letters of their confession.

None of the other tables thought to argue with her plan and all agreed that would be how they were going to share her.

"Thank you for understanding." She smiled her brilliant smile that made all the other students smile as well.

…

Name: Hikaru Fukuhara. Age: 16. Family: single child. Occupation: High school sophomore. Appearance: has long dark brown hair and honey colored eyes. She weighs around 120 pounds and is 5 foot 6 inches tall. She's considered to be an idol student with her popularity, kindness, intelligence, looks, and athletic abilities. She ranks as one of the highest academic student of her year. She is liked by a majority of the students in the school and is favored and usually recommend by teachers whenever they needed a task done with a responsible student. Every month or so, she would have at least 4 boys confess their love for her. Her hobbies include cooking, sewing, drawing, music and whatever arts and craft that can be thought of. She often is seen helping others around the school or studying. Yes, she's a perfect little student.

And Gaara hated her.

Why? It's because he knew, he knew that all that goody two shoes of a perfect student was all an act. He knew that everything she did, the way she acted, her good grades, the athleticism was all just a mask to conceal her true self. She was nothing but a big fat liar, a fraud, a con artist to the students who thought of her as the school idol and he was infuriated that she could get away with it. But then again, he didn't care. Whatever she did and her reasons for it are of her own business as long as she didn't get him tied up into believing she was some sort of angel. If she didn't talk to him or attempt to use her charm on him, he would be fine for she was simply an annoyance to him.

"I don't get it. What's not to like about her?" Naruto, a blonde blue-eyed boy, asked him. He was his best friend. He's an idiot and has a tendency of shouting out his words. He also has three scratch marks on his left and right cheeks, making him look like he had whiskers.

"I don't know why you or anyone else can't see that she's a fake." Gaara grunted in frustration. Sometimes she doesn't even have to talk to him to annoy him. Just the mention of her irritated him enough, which happens to be on a daily basis with her being in every class of his. "Why can't any of you open your eyes?"

"I think you're the only one that sees her as a fake." Just then, Naruto's lips pulled up into a large grin, showing his teeth and sly expression. "Or maybe, you just say that in hopes that she'll come to you instead of the guys that constantly try to ask her out."

"Don't be stupid, you idiot." Gaara glared, his teal eyes glowing with murderous intent. "She's annoying and a nuisance to society."

"Wait a minute… what does that make me then?" Naruto pointed an index finger to himself.

"An idiot." He blurted it out as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Hey!" Naruto was offended by that. He would have said more, but Gaara made a sharp left. For a moment, he wondered why the redhead would quickly walk away until he realized that they were already at his house.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto." He waved a hand behind him, not even looking to see if the blonde would acknowledge it.

"Yeah, see ya." Naruto returned before cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting, "I know you like her! You're just clouded with jealousy!"

"Tch!" Gaara slammed the front door shut. He didn't want to hear anymore gibberish coming out from that moron's mouth. He knew for a fact that he didn't like that wannabe preppy, smart little teacher's pet. Besides, he didn't even like the innocent and gentle looking type. He was more turned on by the sexy type, but then again what man wouldn't be turned on by that? Hell, his older brother is always asking for one or going out to find one in a strip bar or something.

Unfortunately for those girls, (and yes it is unfortunate for them because Gaara is in fact one of many boys in school that is considered 'hot', along with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, etc…) he wasn't looking for a relationship or some chick to just bang for a night and leave (that was his brother's job). He had standards and he had goals. One of them was to become the next in line to his father's company, which didn't look too hard because Kankuro wasn't that interested nor was his sister, Temari, as she was more into creating her own company of designer's clothing (which she was accomplishing at the moment in college). That and he didn't want to get any diseases from some whore wanting to have a fun time and not care about the consequences of her life or any other for that matter. Once again, that's his brother's job.

Speaking of a brother… look who just came in and barged into his room in the process of doing homework. In all his black and purple attire, Kankuro was there to interrupt him. Gaara almost clenched his lead pencil into pieces if he didn't take any calming breathes. Sure, Gaara used to be a brat when he was younger and since they've grown and matured meant that they are less hostile to one another, didn't mean that he wouldn't place any less hurting if his older sibling didn't have a good reason for not knocking, invading his privacy, and later messing around with his stuff by lying on his bed.

"What do you want?" Gaara didn't stop from doing his homework. Interruptions be damned. He liked to finish his work early that way he wouldn't have to worry about them later.

"Aren't you forgetting what day it is?" Kankuro smiled, thinking about today.

"It's Thursday." Gaara scribbled his answer for problem number 14 on his math homework.

"No, I meant today's event." He started bouncing happily on Gaara's bed, making it more of a mess than it already was.

"No, and unless it pertains to my goals, I don't really care." Gaara was now finished with math. The subject was very easy.

"Remember when I said that I'm going to take you to a strip club so that you can relax?" Kankuro didn't even bother to wait for an answer from his younger sibling by two years. "Well, this is the day! So let's get going."

"I never agreed to something like that." Gaara was now reaching into his backpack to start on his physics homework. "Now leave me be."

"Aw, come on!" Kankuro wailed, reminding him of a certain blonde who often wails when he wanted something from him. "It'll just be this night."

"Can't you see that I have homework to finish?"

Kankuro waved an uncaring hand. "You're smart. You can do that before a minute it's due and still get an A." Then Kankuro sat up from the bed and stared at his redhead brother. "How about this? You spend 3 hours with me and I'll leave you alone for a weekend?"

"30 minutes and you'll leave me alone for a month with an additional hundred dollars by next week." Gaara knew that his brother won't give up and would rather bargain with him to shut him up. If he wanted brother bonding time, then a strip joint is not the best place. He would have agreed willingly if he had chosen a different place that was more to his tastes.

"What? At least one hour and 2 weeks, and I'll only pay you twenty." Kankuro tried to bargain.

"I'm not changing my offer."

"Fine!" Kankuro sighed. He thought it was a little too much, but as long as Gaara agreed to tag along with him. It was a rare chance that he would anyways, so he might as well accept the gracious time that he offered, else he changes it to zero time and never to allow him to bother him. "Get dressed… then again that's good too."

…

Gaara did not like this place at all. What's worse was how Kankuro broke the 30 minute deal and had him stay for an hour and a half. Now, he had to suffer the annoying loud music strippers had to dance to, the awful smell of smoking and beer, and the stupid drunkards and girls that asked for either some money to pay these very same girls or if he wanted a lap dance or strip tease. A simple deathly glare from him was all it took for them to back off and leave him alone in a corner at the very back of the room that screamed to leave him the fuck alone.

_How did I manage to get myself stuck in this situation? _He aggravatingly thought to himself. He shouldn't have let Kankuro convince him, he shouldn't have let him bribe the people at the front that he's alright to go in even though he's 16, and he shouldn't have to deal with all these annoyances. He had enough of it at school with that stupid Hikaru Fukuhara. Gaara sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't worth having Kankuro leave him alone and a quick hundred bucks. He had the option of walking out of the strip club and walk home, but their home was too far and despite being trained to defend himself (as well as his siblings were), he didn't feel like getting his clothes dirty.

_Besides_… Gaara began, _I think he's using his money all up on that whore._ His eyes were directed at a red-faced Kankuro who was currently receiving a lap dance from a woman who tried to ask him earlier. He was stuffing bills in her thong will roaming his other hand to fondle the woman. He sneered at his older brother from the disgusting scene. Their father did not raise them to be like this. _He better have the sense to drive us back home before daylight._

Another half hour passed, and he was strongly considering walking home. He didn't care anymore if his clothes got dirty. They already were after a drunken man stumbled against one of the girls serving drinks and those drinks happened to land on him. He had enough and the coating of alcohol on his clothes was enough. Storming up to his brother, he harshly told the slut to get off him and demanded his brother to take him home.

"Aw, wait Gaara. There's a show that's about to come up soon. I'm sure you'll like it." Kankuro begged and was frowning. His younger brother can be such a killjoy sometimes. He spent a mighty penny for that pretty busty girl.

"Kankuro. We're. Leaving. **Now**." Gaara hissed between clenched teeth. His fists that were clenching and unclenching were itching to smack his brother upside the head. He only agreed to stay for 30 minutes, it's already been well over 2 hours. He wanted to get home, take a shower, and finish his homework.

"But it's starting!" Kankuro looked up to see that the lights dimmed and the stage was the only thing shining, along with the girls and their sex appeal of course. "Look!"

_Don't cause a scene._ Gaara tried to remind himself. He knew that if he punched his brother, there's a possible chance that some drunken moron might think it fun and punch another drunken moron, which would cause a chain reaction and start a whole strip club fight, thus making it harder for him and Kankuro to leave in case that the whole fight will cause them to separate and they'll be left alone to fend off any stupid drunken moron that can think they can take them on. In other words: it was just not worth it and the show better be quick or else Gaara will steal the car keys away and risk getting pulled over and due to the alcoholic beverage being spilled on him, be arrested for DUI.

Another painful 30 minutes passed by until Gaara decided that his brother got enough of a fill for the show and reached for the back collar of his shirt. He began to drag his complaining brother out from where he was sitting and was making his way for the exit. He was almost there when he heard the loud crackling noise from a loud speaker somewhere call out a certain name that was all too much of a coincidence. He was just a few steps away from reaching the exit and pushing open the door, but his curiosity got the best of him and he turned around just in time to see the spotlight centered on an girl with long dark brown hair and honey colored eyes, and clothed in what appears to be sexy black lingerie with a few streamers and bows added to it.

"No way…" He let go of his brother to rub at his eyes, resulting in a grunt of pain from the elder.

It had to be from all the smoke and flashing lights. He knew that she was a fake, he knew that her acting was just a mask to hide something, but he didn't think that what she was hiding beneath her mask was this. It wasn't in her… at least he didn't think this was in her. Rubbing his eyes again for reassurance, the girl on the stage that was now doing some pole dances was in fact Hikaru Fukuhara.

"Remember! Miss Fukuhara-san is a very valuable employee. You men can only watch and not touch!" He could hear the crackling of a voice from the loud speaker.

Not wanting to miss this moment, Gaara walked closer to the stage and dug into his pocket for his phone. Flipping it open, he quickly went over to camera mode and began snapping pictures of her barely clothed form, then he switched it to video mode and took a quick twenty seconds of recording before flipping it closed and stuffing his phone back into his pocket. Looking back to where he left his brother, he saw that he was already standing up and leaning against the door frame of the exit with a smirk plastered on his lips.

As soon as they got in the car, Kankuro began, "See? I told you that you would like it. You even took photos as a token of your memories."

"Shut up and drive." Gaara demanded. He still stinks of alcoholic beverages. Once they got on the road, he didn't want his brother jumping to any conclusions and added, "I didn't take those pictures for that purpose. This is merely evidence for a much larger scheme." Kankuro hummed in disbelief, but Gaara didn't care much. He had his phone back in his hands and was looking at the pictures he'd taken.

_Finally…_ He smirked. Now, he can show Naruto how much of a fraud she really is. _But why can't I have some fun with this?_ He thought to himself and started to devise a little plan on the drive back home. _Yes, I think I should at least make her show her true colors to me. It would be great to see her reactions to these._

"Tomorrow's Friday." Gaara muttered to himself remembering something from earlier today.

Though Kankuro heard and replied with, "Good thing too!"

Gaara couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me what you think. Then, I'll see if people are interested enough to have the next chapter up or not.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't care if I didn't get a review yet, but I was too excited for this story that I just needed to post up the second chapter. **

* * *

><p>He planned out all the steps he should take towards his scheme while he was in the shower. Then he added the finishing touches to his plan when he was done with his homework and was getting ready for bed. First things first, he can't tell anyone of what he discovered. School is a major fucker, and just one rumor can be spread enough throughout the whole school to make it sound like a known fact, and seeing how no one has heard of Little Miss Perfect being a pole-dancer at some strip club could lead to three major factors. One: she barely got into that kind of workplace (which, he highly doubted because of the way she was dancing and how the voice of the loud speaker reminded its customers of not touching her), two: people already knew of this and decided not to talk about it (also something he highly doubted because once again school is a major fucker), or three: he's the first to find out.<p>

Most likely it had to be the third factor and it made him smirk proudly and powerfully to know such knowledge that the rest of the school does not. He wondered if her parents even knew of her little job at a strip club. If not, he would have a wonderful time using that as another way of persuasion for what he was planning. _Not only that, but her reactions would be priceless!_ He shut his eyes in content as he wondered what kind of reactions she will give him by revealing the piece of evidence he had on his phone. He wondered what she'll say or do to him when she realizes that he has power over her and her fake act. And about that act, he wondered if he could slowly ruin it by making her go according to his wishes.

Normally, Gaara found school boring. Just another task in his life and in this case, a very useless one, but he guessed his father wouldn't want 'undergraduate' in high school to come off his history when he takes over the company and have competitive companies start snooping around and use that as a way of harming his reputation or something. School would have been a torturous thing for him due to all the nonsense of homework and lessons that takes up a whole year when he can easily learn it in a quarter of that time if he wanted to. If it weren't for befriending Naruto in his freshmen year, he was sure that school would be dull and he would most likely ditch most if not all of his classes. _But now Naruto isn't the only source of my entertainment._ Yes, now school has become really exciting. He couldn't believe he actually let the thought cross his mind, but _I can't wait for school to start._

…

Before gym class started, Gaara decided to do the traditional way of how most guys would ask Hikaru out on a date or confess their feelings to her. He knew that she probably got letters from this morning from some other guys and an occasional girl, but somehow he wanted it to seem special as his letter will be the only one she'll see in the locker before she changes and goes to lunch. He wrote up a letter last night, saying exactly what he wanted from her as a supposed love-struck classmate would and knowing how she would act towards the letters she got, he knew that she would follow them because as a school idol she had a reputation to uphold and one of them is to be a great heartbreaker where she would deny the confessions, but ask to be friends instead, which allowed for the admiration to continue despite the rejection. _Tch, I bet she thinks of herself almighty when she does that._

Looking around in the halls to see if anyone else but him were there, he quickly shoved the so called love letter (though he wouldn't call it that because it didn't even look like any of those sappy ones he's seen other boys shove) into her locker. As he walked away to go change into his gym clothes and join the rest of his classmates (he can tell he was going to be late, but didn't care), he was reviewing the plan he made once again. Once he got to the gym, he got an earful from the gym instructor before he was assigned to do laps for every minute he was late, which was only by seven minutes. It didn't matter to him. That was nothing to him anyways compared to the training he got when he was younger. Besides, he had pent up energy from his excitement for what's to come after gym class. He needed to let out some steam.

"Ryoko! I'm handing it over to you!" She bumped the volleyball and duck before said boy came in to slam it against the other team's side, thus scoring a point for her and her team. "Good one, Ryoko!"

The boy blushed from her praise and muttered out, "It was nothing. You're the one who passed it to me."

She smiled at him kindly before raising her hand. "I'll serve next!"

_Enjoy your last moments…_ Gaara thought as he watched her bend slightly to serve up the volleyball for the next game. _Because after today, you'll become my little toy that only I can mess with._ He smirked when she heard her cheer in joy from earning an easy point, yet again for her team. Gaara wondered for a moment how she would sound when he shows her the pictures. Perhaps, she'll cry. He would love it if he were to see tears run down her face and her façade broken right before him.

"Oi! Gaara! Heads up!" That was Naruto yelling at him.

It appears that the volleyball was coming towards him. Feeling a bit energetic, Gaara bumped it high into the air and made room for another team mate to try and slam it. Sasuke Uchiha, possibly wanting to take the glory, made it slam right in front of the lazy Shikamaru Nara, someone with long black hair tied into a high spiky ponytail and narrowed brown eyes, didn't even think twice of saving it and stood there yawning and letting it happen. From a distance, Gaara could hear squeals and cheers for Sasuke from some of the girls in the class. Another thing that he thought was annoying, but not as much as Fukuhara.

"Damn it, Nara! Why don't you at least try?" Kiba Inuzuka, a person with messy brown hair and sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and is a complete dog lover and resembles a dog's characteristics, yelled towards his teammate. "You could have easily gotten that!"

"Maybe, but we wouldn't win either way," He went to explain to the red faced Kiba. "They are ahead by six points, and our instructor is about to end class."

Kiba was about to retort back until said instructor blew into his whistle, signaling exactly what Shikamaru has mentioned. Giving a lop-sided smirk to the dog boy, Shikamaru walked away into the locker room to change. On the way back, he congratulated Gaara's team while Kiba followed behind him muttering how they might have had a chance of winning if Nara wasn't on their team. Gaara followed after them, and Naruto was already by his side after a rivalry chat with Sasuke. He didn't understand why he would be so fed up with the Uchiha. Yes, he was popular and admired by countless females, but he was a douche bag, an all out ass. Naruto should really give up on outdoing him. Heaven knows that so far they are only equal when it comes to sports.

"So, what are you having for lunch?" Naruto asked as they began changing from their gym clothes to their casual clothes they wore for school. "For me, I brought my own ramen!" He smiled happily. That boy and his ramen…

"I'm not going to eat lunch today." The two were finished and making their way to the cafeteria. In front of him, he could see Fukuhara walking and chatting with their fellow classmates. "I have business to attend to."

"Eh? What kind of business? The bathroom?" Naruto, that dolt. Can't even differentiate from a tone of seriousness to a tone of simply using the bathroom.

"I'm just going to have a chat with Miss Perfect, that's all." It was best to inform the blonde than to be constantly questioned by him just because he was too stubborn and too curious for his own good.

"Ah, I see!" Naruto had that sly grin once again. "I'll wish you good luck! I hope her rejection doesn't put you down! Don't want a repeat of how you were last year."

He was about to correct him of his assumptions, but that hyper idiot already went off running to a table with other friends of his and immediately took out his ramen. He could hear him loudly slurp up his meal as he turned to look for Fukuhara. He caught her leaving the cafeteria and out to the field where he knew she will start receiving love notices. He decided to follow her and stay at a certain distance from her where she wouldn't notice or be suspicious of him. After all, he wanted no interruptions when he's going to show her what he's got and would wait until all her admirers have been rejected.

It didn't take him long with only three people confessing. He was surprised to see that one of the three was Uchiha. He didn't think a guy like him would bother with relationships or dating, but then again Fukuhara was indeed a character and he had to agree that the two of the most popular students be together. It was only clichéd to happen, anyways. Though, that didn't happen when he witnessed the ever sought after Uchiha being rejected by her. Gaara really did think she might have at least said yes to him, that way after he was done with his plan, he could make things worse for her by making her break up her new relationship with him. He snickered at the cool way Uchiha tried handling the rejection with a shrug, but he knew that the proud Uchiha wouldn't take no for an answer and managed to slip a piece of paper into her hand before leaving. He bet the paper had his number written on it and Fukuhara didn't seem pleased and stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt.

Gaara waited for a few more minutes to make sure that no one else will approach her before he did. When it was safe, he moved away from his spot and walked over to the girl who was currently reading a letter. He knew that letter was his by the looks of it. _Perfect_, he thought, _she's doing just as I wanted her to do._ Now he was standing in front of her, watching that face of a liar, a fake, before he cleared his throat. Wide honey eyes stared up at him.

"Good afternoon, Gaara-san." She smiled that usual smile of hers. It made him sick to see it directed at him.

"As to you." He might as well play along before he ruins her.

"This couldn't be your letter, is it?" She asked, honey orbs looking down at his written letter. "I didn't think you would be interested in someone like me."

"Well, that's because I'm not." He smirked when he saw her eyes look up at him in confusion. "I actually don't like you, really."

"Then why…?"

"Did you know my brother likes to go to strip bars?" He interrupted. He could see that she was playing dumb when she arched a fine eyebrow at him, frown still in place. _Stupid girl, there's no use in doing that. I know your secret._ "He also likes to try and drag me into them. He succeeded in doing so last night."

"I see," she frowned. Oooh! Is she finally understanding? "Why do you wish to inform me of that?" Nope, she's still trying to play dumb.

"Cut the act, it's annoying." He stopped with the games and proceeded with his plans. "I knew ever since I first saw you that you were nothing more than a fake."

"I don't understand what you're getting at." Now her tone of voice is different. It doesn't sound so annoyingly sweet. It's become harsher. "I know you don't like me now. I'll try and make sure that I won't be a nuisance to you."

"But you've already had." He stepped closer to her, that way he could appear intimidating as he towered over her. "The way you act and fool the rest of the people in this school, even my best friend Naruto who usually sees the truth behind everyone is caught up with your act."

Getting fed up with him and his unnecessary dislike towards her, she pushed him away from her personal space and began walking away from him, but he wouldn't allow that. Not when he hasn't gotten to the good part. He grabbed onto her wrist before she could get any further. "Now, now, why leave so soon?"

"Gaara-san, I ask you to release me or else I'll will be forced to report you for harassing me." She demanded. He can already see her façade start to break. Good, that was very good.

"I saw you last night at the strip club." That seemed to stop her from struggling. He savored the way her determination crumbled right in front of him. He smirked at seeing her face paling up, the way her eyebrows raised in surprise, and her eyes looking terrified. _I've got, you don't I?_ "You sure put up a show up there."

Blinking rapidly, she snatched her wrist away from him and sputtered quietly, "W-what are you talking about? How dare you say such nasty things? What is your proof of this ridiculous accusation?"

Oh, was he glad that she asked that. Not taking his eyes off her, he reached into his right pocket and took out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he went into the photo section and showed her the proof that she needed. He showed her all the pictures that he took of her on that pole. His smirk grew when she gaped fully at his evidence. The way her bottom lip quivered made his heart beat rapidly. He was enjoying this.

"You… You could have easily photoshop that image." When will she quit? She should already know that she's doomed, that he caught her and that she has no way of escape. But if she wants to continue her little charade, then he might as well show her the video that he took of her.

"An image like that can easily be made, but what do you have to say about this?" He brought out the video. Music from the loud speaker and cheers from the men could be clearly heard in the video. Not only that, but the shout and calls for a 'Miss Fukuhara' was also heard. "Try and say that I also created this video." He waited for her to speak, but she remained speechless and he knew that he finally got her. Shutting his phone off and stuffing it back into his pocket, he went on to continue. "How is it that a 16 year old high school student can get a job like that? Or, should I ask, what would happen to this school idol if this little number were to be sent all over the campus? You know as well as I do that all I have to do is send this to just one person and within the next ten minutes everyone in school will know exactly who you are. Just imagine what they'll say when they find out."

"Don't…" she whispered.

Gaara heard her, but he wanted her to say it louder. "Please repeat yourself. I don't think I heard you. Or do you _want_ me to send it throughout the whole school?"

"Please don't!" she said louder. "Please don't send that! I can't let anyone know about this." Her begging and the tears that were quickly forming at her eyes and threatening to spill were priceless. He wished he could take a picture of that, but he didn't want her snatching up his phone. He hadn't made a copy of those photos onto his laptop yesterday night.

"Fine, I won't as long as you do exactly as I say." Now everything was coming together.

"What do you want?" Her voice at that moment was stuck in his mind. It wasn't so sweet or innocent. This one actually showed who she really was. Her voice, so dark and malicious, so out of character from the one she created to trick others, was like music to him and the defeat in it made it all the better.

He was about to continue with his demands until the bell rang to signal that lunch was now over. But that was no big deal to him. "I'll tell you when school is over. Meet me here again, and don't try anything. If I sense anything suspicious or even if you're late, I'll immediately send this out." He almost didn't want to walk away from the scene where she fell to her knees and buried her head into her hands, possibly from despair, but he was sure that he would be able to see more of that later in the future.

After all, for the rest of his high school years, she'll be his plaything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this one will get some readers talking to me... or not. I just hope people are enjoying this as much as I am.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm happy to say that I accomplished a few things with this story! One of them had to do with the fact that I know people are reading this, which is telling me that people are interested. YAY! The second thing I accomplished was that my story was good enough to have one person review and alert. Despite it being just only one person so far still makes me happy since that was my first ever review that I got! **

**So thank you ftmcoffeedrinker! Though, it was short, I still loved it! So as promised, I have a chapter up for you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She sat there, thinking. She wasn't crying, oh no. Something like that wasn't enough to make her cry. The only reason why tears appeared in the first place was to trick him, to make him feel sympathetic for what he's done, then if he actually fell for the trick, she would get that phone of his and delete everything on there, whether the contents contained her or not. Unfortunately, this Gaara person didn't have an ounce of sympathy. Damn bastard. She wondered how he got those pictures in the first place. He wasn't old enough to get through. Then again, he did mention that his older brother dragged him along.<p>

Standing up, she decided to deal with that later. Right now she had a reputation to uphold and being late is not part of that reputation. She couldn't have any bad marks, not even something as to being one second late. She's either the first in class or arrives in between the time of the first and second bell. Dusting her skirt off from any dirt or grass, she made herself appear presentable. Wiping her fake tears away, she sped through the halls and was relieved to see that she still had enough time to get in class at her usual time. Once again, this is for the sake of keeping her reputation, no matter how big of a fake it is. She gave out her usual smile to those who greeted her before taking her usual seat.

All throughout the remaining classes following up with lunch, she wondered what exactly did that bastard want with her. Also, why did he dislike her so much? She remembered him calling her a fake, and though that may be true, she wondered why it bothered him so much. Does he really care that she fooled the whole school into think that she's an angel or how his friend also thought of her to be like that? Does he have this romantic tension towards his friend, Naruto and because his friend might be saying positive things about her instead of him, he's become jealous and resorted to doing underhanded stuff like this?

She knew that there was a possible chance that people would sooner or later find out that she was a stripper, but somehow, she just felt so confident that she would never be caught. That was a stupid and big mistake on her part. _I was so careless. I should have checked with the patrons of that dirty strip place. I need to speak with my employee and ask him to stop revealing my last name every time I perform._ Just because she got caught working there didn't mean she wouldn't stop. There was a reason why she worked there and why she was so determined to be seen as a school idol. Part of it was all the attention she got, but majority of it was for her reaching a goal that made her act and do all the things that she does. Also, the pay was very good and she got the job through illegal manners, to the point where she was allowed to work there under the age 18 and not have it in any records whatsoever.

She couldn't dwell on that now, is what she told herself. Right now, what she has to focus most of all is how to get herself out of this situation she found herself in and how to please Gaara so that he doesn't get bored and decide to send the photos and video anyways. She had a feeling that he was that type of person. It sucks even more when she knows that he's in every class she's in and he always sits in the back whereas she sits in the front, giving him a great view of her and her state of mind.

She needed to keep calm. If not, her facial expressions and body language will give her away and she didn't want Gaara knowing that the whole situation affected her even in class. She had to show him that she was strong, that way when she meets up with him after school she might just have a chance of standing up against him and getting his phone and deleting all the proof of her real self; that is if he hadn't already made any copies. _But wait… what if he did make copies? All my efforts of deleting the evidence will probably be put to waste and if my attempts at getting his phone and deleting everything may irritate him enough to send those copies out._

"Miss Fukuhara!" her thoughts were interrupted when her math teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, called on her. Everyone knew that he's one of those teachers who like to smoke. In fact, the students could see a pack of them in the pocket of his shirt every day since the beginning of school. "Do you know the answer to problem number 14 on the homework assignment?"

Of course she knew, and why did he call on her? Just because she was popular and knew the answers to the homework. If he wanted to teach the class, it was better for him to call on those who don't know the answer so that way, after getting flustered, they might actually solve the equation to prevent from any embarrassment from happening. Why don't teachers understand that? Are they trying to find an easier way to get through the hour and not deal with those types of students? Lazy ass good for nothing. But she might as well answer it and show how smart she was.

"I believe the answer is 'x = 27', sir." It was a simple equation. She didn't understand how some people have a problem with something as easy as that.

"Correct," he praised her before turning around to the board and showing the class step by step as to how it was done.

_This is stupid, _she thought. _Why are we spending nearly half the class time going over homework? He might as well leave that to after school, where he can tutor students who don't understand and continue with the next chapter in the book. _She inwardly sighed as she recalled freshmen year's math classes. It seems that teachers would like to waste time going over homework before the lesson just to make the classes last until a whole school year. Really, if all the teachers were smart and had a good teaching system, they wouldn't have to waste so much time and get through the whole book within 8 to 10 weeks.

When class was finally over, she felt a small nudge against her shoulder when she was packing her stuff. She quickly looked up to see Gaara looking back at her for a split second before exiting the class. He probably did that to remind her. Did the bastard think she was stupid or something? How could she forget something as important as that? Just because he has those pictures and video, he thinks he's so great. _Don't think so highly of yourself._ She stuffed her pencil case in her backpack and got up to leave and meet Gaara at the designated meeting place when she was intercepted by a few students from her class. They were holding up their notebooks and math books and giving her a beggar's look.

"Fukuhara-san, you're not busy are you?" A boy asked, she knew him as Akira.

"Well, I do have errands to attend." She smiled sadly at him. _I know what you want, so hurry up and ask._

"If you don't mind, could you help us with the homework, just for a bit?" His friend, this one being a girl, asked. "Mr. Sarutobi made it sound difficult."

_Then why don't you ask him to clarify it for you instead of asking me! _"Sure, I guess I could spare some time helping you guys." She watched as their faces up lit up with joyful smiles. _Stupid idiots having to rely so much on me! I bet without me, none of you would be passing this class._ Looking up at the clock in the classroom she told them, "I can only spare you five minutes. Is that alright with you?" They nodded their heads. "Okay, tell me which is the hardest problem you don't understand and I'll try breaking it down for you all."

By the time she was done with them, she was very irritated, but didn't show it externally. Despite telling them she only could spare five minutes, they kept her for fifteen minutes because they had to constantly ask her to repeat what she said and to explain it in a way that they could understand. It was bothersome and she wanted to smack them in the heads for not understanding it in the first place. What the hell were they doing during the whole hour of math class? Sleeping? Can't they pay attention at least for twenty minutes on a lesson? Or better yet, can't they stop relying so much on her and actually ask the teacher whose job it is to _teach_ them. If she didn't keep up this act of hers, she knew those students would have been screwed.

"Ah, Fukuhara-san, though it wasn't your job to do so, I'm glad that you can tutor those students." Mr. Sarutobi praised her once again.

"Oh no, sir. I was very happy to do so." _No, you just aren't good enough in the way you teach. Do your fucking job! _"Well, I must be going to attend my errands. I would have enjoyed continuing talking with you, but I'm in a hurry."

"That's fine. I know you young people have lots to do. You go right ahead." He waved his hand at her before using that same hand to grab that pack of cigarettes in his pocket and light one up here in the classroom. Honestly, what kind of teacher does that? He couldn't at least gone outside or open up a window? Wasn't there a rule somewhere on campus that prohibits the chances of students getting second hand smoking? Who knows if she already has it from all the times she spent working at the strip club. Whatever, she needed to get to Gaara before he decides to send those photos. She was running very late. He might get impatient. She decided to use her athletic abilities to sprint over to the field. _That bastard better not be doing what I think he's going to do._

…

Because it was a Friday, Naruto invited him to hang around with him and the rest of his friends at the mall or arcade today. Though he would enjoy such events, he had a bigger and much more fun-filled event that he had to take care of. Naruto questioned him on this, just as he usually would, and he simply told him that he was going to have another talk with Fukuhara.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself man. I heard even Sasuke got rejected by her today. Don't try going after someone like her, you'll only make yourself sadder." Naruto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, while giving him the most sympathetic face he's ever seen on the blonde with his eyes looking slightly watery and his mouth in a deep frown as if he were about to cry.

Gaara was quick to knock his hand off. "Stop being an idiot and coming up with these unrealistic scenarios. I've told you constantly that I have no interest in her in that way. She's an annoyance to me. I just thought to tell her that."

"Oh, Gaara. My poor little friend, Gaara." Naruto shook his head in a gloomy manner. This guy just wouldn't let up. Gaara didn't like how he was treating and misunderstanding him. "Just because she rejected you, doesn't make it right for you to be mean to her. Maybe, she's just not interested in having a relationship."

He almost wanted to shove his phone of her slutty pictures in his face to actually show him what he meant, but that would ruin his fun. So he opted for the next best thing. "I swear if you don't shut up, I will take that mouth of yours and sew it shut with glass shards from a nearby window after bashing your head into it."

Naruto backed away with a nervous twitchy smile. He knew when Gaara was getting irritated and knew that he could execute such things if he wanted to. "Okay, I got ya. I'll be heading out with the rest of the guys then. Meet you there, if you get there." He turned and began his walk out towards the exit of the school.

As he departed, Gaara made his own beeline towards the field. He was surprised to not see her there, knowing that a subject like this is the very thing that can reveal that fraud of a character that she created. Then again, she is very popular and probably got held back. Either way, he had to wait patiently for her because he knew that she would arrive. She wouldn't take a threat like his too lightly. Though, patient as he was, after ten minutes passed from waiting, he got bored. He still didn't doubt that she wouldn't come, but he didn't particularly like having to wait so long for her. Wasn't she an idol student? She shouldn't keep people waiting. Her character shouldn't allow for such tardiness. But either way, he was still bored. Searching for a distraction, he reached into his pocket for his phone, flipped it open and went under the photo files and began to really look at the image he captured.

Unlike the first night, Gaara wasn't able to fully engulf the image that was standing or rather dancing in front of him, but now with the image in his phone, though slightly blurred, he could see more details that he wasn't able to before and comment on them. One, for example was how a person like her actually appeared happy to do something like that, and he knew that it was genuine too. _So she actually enjoys something like that. _The other example was how he was starting to get turned on by looking at the photos. What man wouldn't be? After all, she was barely clothed and her positions on the pole were rather alluring and seductive, just as a stripper should be, especially with this one certain picture he captured of her. The way her eyes were shut and her mouth was open in a scene of pure bliss. Her back arched against the pole and one of her legs bent to rest on it, while her hands were above and grasping onto the pole as if she was being held captive. Could she really like having to do these types of things? If so… she was rather kinky.

A large amount of heat was starting to form in his face, particularly his cheeks. Of course, he didn't care that he was getting so hot from staring at those pictures. He is by himself and there's no one to see him act this way. He was staring and picking up every detail of every photo until he heard soft rapid steps making it his way. He looked up to see the school idol bent over, hands on her knees, and catching her breathe. He smirked seeing her so exhausted.

"Put… your phone… down." She panted with one hand up in a stop motion. She must have thought he was in the process of sending the photos.

"You're late." He thought to inform her, his tone not at all pleased. He motioned towards his phone. "Did you want me to send these pictures out?"

Almost as if she regained her energy, she was standing in front of him and clutching at his shirt with both her hands. He could see her eyes were gleaming with utmost hatred towards him. He didn't think that look would be such a turn on, especially when she so quickly grabbed onto him. Gaara held his phone as far away from her reach as possible. Didn't want her snatching it away, now. "I was held back by some of our stupid classmates who couldn't for the life of them understand today's lesson. Pardon me, if I was so god damn late."

If Gaara had any eyebrows, he would have cocked them up. "So that's how you truly feel about them."

_Fuck_. She cursed internally. She didn't mean to let that out or let her emotions get the better of her. Now she can't play the innocent act with him. That's just great. Where the hell did all her cool composure go to? Well, she might as well talk to him the way she truly would. It's not like he would buy into her act anymore. "Okay, you fucking bastard I'm here, what do you want?"

_She has quite a foul mouth. _He's learning more about her with every second that passes. For one thing, she takes her reputation too highly. Despite how feminine and tiny she is, her grip on him was rather strong. And now, he's hearing her speak in a different manner than what he was accustomed to hearing. How interesting. This girl will provide much more fun than he had originally thought. At first, he thought she would be of great use to him by doing some of his homework so that he wouldn't have to worry about it at all, or he could call her up to do chores around his house that way he wouldn't have to, but seeing her attitude now is making him reconsider. He wondered if he could get her to do more than his work. Maybe he could transform this teacher's pet into something more appealing and less irritating to his taste. Hell, he could make the ever prideful Uchiha envy him as he managed to obtain something he couldn't. Oh yes, he could use her to his advantage.

"Well love-boy? What do you want from me?" She got that nickname from his kanji love scar found on his right forehead. Gaara didn't like it. He was no pansy ass love-boy as she called him. Just because she switched attitudes didn't mean he'll be any different with her.

"Let's get some rules straightened out." She angrily narrowed her eyes at him. Good. He couldn't ask for a better way for her to react to him. "Since I'm the one with the pictures, I'm the one who calls all the shots. First of all, you are not to call me by that ridiculous nickname you came up with. At all times, you are to address me as Gaara-sama."

"Gaara-sama?" A tone of disbelief and irritation was clearly heard. He continued despite her discomfort with it.

"Yes, exactly like that. I should also be able to contact you for whatever I want and whenever I need to. You are expected to give me the number that I can reach you and obey everything I command you to do. One of them would have to be doing all my homework that was assigned to us for the weekend."

"You can't be serious!" Her fists were clenched at her sides before being crossed against her chest. "I'm not doing that. You can do your own homework you lazy son of a bitch!"

"Then, I'll go ahead and post those pictures on the internet." He threatened, receiving a glare and her complete attention as well as a note of her number. "Good, here's my homework and a sample of my handwriting. I'm sure someone such as you shouldn't have any trouble forging it." He was satisfied when she snatched the papers away from him.

"Anything else?" She spat. He was glad that she asked that because for a fact, he did have something else stored in for her.

"Yes, whatever you have scheduled for the next three hours, cancel them. You will be accompanying me to the mall. By the time we get there, my friends should already be at the arcade. As soon as we enter, I want you hanging on my arm." He turned away from her and began walking off school grounds, not bothering to see her raise her middle finger to him. Though, he could sense that she wasn't following after him. "Hurry up, would you? Or else I'll leave you behind and show the guys all these pictures by the time I meet them."

_Fucking bastard._ She cursed, before slightly jogging to catch up to him. "You already know this, but I'm going to remind you that I still have work to go to."

"Right, that strip club." At the corner of his eye, he could see her flinch. She probably wasn't used to anyone knowing about it, much less him. "I'll get my older brother to pick us up and drop you off, and depending on him, we might stay for a while to see you perform, which would be a highly likely chance to happen." He loved the way her eye twitched with annoyance. He also caught the way her face grew a little red. Perhaps she was becoming embarrassed knowing that a classmate of hers will watch her with a scrutinizing gaze? Or was it out of anger because he was doing all these things to her?

"Whatever," she huffed. Hm? He thought something was missing. Oh, that's right…

"When you answer me, you must also say 'yes, Gaara-sama,' is that understood?" He looked at her in a way that demanded she had no other option but to agree.

Grinding her teeth together, she replied with a strangled grunt of, "Yes, Gaara-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>This time, I'm hoping for more readers to be interested in this. Review if you want to.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got back from Disneyland and boy is my throat sore from all the screaming! I officially sound like a dude! You don't know how much fun I had prank calling my friends with this man voice of mine. They were so freaked out! **

**But anyways, while I was there, I was editing this chapter to update, but before that I went to check on my email. Was I happy to see people have actually placed my story as their favorites or story alert it. I especially love the reviews. It made me so happy! Thank you InsanereadrofGaara, ANguyen504, and you too anonymous ()! You make me so happy :D. So here you all go!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was amazed how quickly the girl could switch attitudes. As soon as they got through the school gates, she immediately perked up and composed herself compared to how she was acting in the field. One moment, she appeared angry, disheveled, and emitting a killer's aura. Then the next moment, she's become happy, standing up straight and looking neat, and overall peppy. He started hating her again the moment they stepped out of the school campus. What? She even had to act that way when they were out in public? Did she only show her true self when she's in the strip club or when the both of them are alone? He scowled as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Did she have to put up that fake smile every time or perhaps walk in that certain fashion with her steps taking on that rhythmic pattern, her back straight, head held up high, and hands neatly folded in front of her? It was making him sick.<p>

"Would you quit that." It was a demand of his, but she took it as a question.

"I'm sorry, but please explain exactly what you mean by that." Her voice raised up a higher octave than the dark one she had when she was talking to him. It was a screeching sound to his ears.

"This perfection state you have. It's irritating me." He sneered, making it known to her how annoyed he's being just by her walking alone.

"I'm terribly sorry if my attitude is bothering you, but this is simply who I am." No, it's not! The real Hikaru Fukuhara is that girl that snapped and cursed at him ten minutes ago, the girl who told him of her true thoughts of their peers, and the very same girl who managed to spark just a slight interest in him. Not this stupid fake. "As you have mentioned before, I am a school idol and as such I am this way."

She didn't let up her act, not when he threatened her with the photos. She merely told him that she had this obsession of being seen as someone who's composed and is viewed as some sort of idol that even random strangers on the street can approach her and ask her for a favor. He could see that was a lie. He knew that she was doing that for a different reason. The worse thing about her being this way was the fact that they were going to meet his friends like this and at an arcade no less. If she was being the person she said she's being, then the image of this innocent, gentle girl in an arcade is just uncanny.

Why did he think it was a good idea to bring her along and introduce her to everyone? Oh yeah, that's right… Uchiha will be there and because of the scene he saw earlier, he wanted to rub it in his face that he managed to get Fukuhara. He saw Uchiha as an ass, and to see just a slight spark of jealousy from the black haired male idol would be a great addition to today's list of accomplishments in his top ten lists of chievements. You see, Uchiha is a very proud and prideful person. Whatever task he takes on, he had to take on some measure of elegance or dignity towards it. That was just as annoying as the girl walking beside him, yet not the slightest bit close because she had to do this all day long.

Really! How can someone be so two-faced all the time? Isn't it tiring? Don't they get fed up with it? But most of all how is it that he was the only one to see that in her? Once again, he began staring at Hikaru at the corner of his eye, but he wasn't looking at the school idol version of her, he was looking at the Hikaru who was wearing nothing but bits of clothing that can be only identified as sexy lingerie. He was looking at the real girl hiding beneath all those lies and countless acting. He was looking for a way to bring that type of girl out and kill the fake one that's being presented right now.

"I would like to warn you the dangers of not looking forward and walking, Gaara-sama." He blinked. He didn't think she would catch his subtle ways of a glance or two. "Also, I find it highly uncomfortable if it were you staring predatorily at me."

"Why is that?" He couldn't help but smirk. He knew the reason why and he enjoyed every last bit. "Does it unnerve you to have my eyes on you? Besides, I have good reason to do this. I have to make sure you don't run away or try anything funny."

"Hmph! Like I would do something like that." It was a mere slip of the tongue to suddenly become rude like that, but she started correcting herself after a small clearing of her throat. "What I mean to say is that you have my word that I will not do anything suspicious, especially when a threat is being held against me."

Just when he thought she was going to start giving up the act she immediately went back to it. Although, there was one thing that he was happy with that little slip up and it was that with the right words he can have a great influence on that part. She must not be so used to people actually knowing her, so every now and then she'll let out a rude remark towards him. He wondered if he could go any further with that and see just how well her control is. He looked straight ahead to see that the mall isn't too far ahead, but he determined that it was enough of a distance to try her patience.

"Tell me, how does it feel like working at a strip club?" He was satisfied with how her usual smile began to twitch slightly into a frown. "Do the men touch you after your performance or do they touch you during it?"

"I do wish that you refrain from asking those types of questions so openly in public. Instead, inform me as to why we are going to the arcade." She was trying to change the subject to avoid his questions. He's not going to have any of that happening. He continued.

"I bet you get a lot of money for doing that. Do they slip it in your clothes as I've seen my brother do so on that day?" Now he could see one of her eye twitch, elated to see that it was getting to her.

"…" She didn't say anything. She was trying to ignore him now. Staring straight ahead, not bothering to acknowledge his existence. He's going to have to fix that.

"I wonder how many men had already touched you, roamed their hands over your exposed body." He mused, smirking devilishly as he saw her folded hands clench. Yet she continued to ignore him. Leaning a little bit down until his lips were close to her ears, he whispered something he thought would have an effect on her. "I bet you're not even a virgin."

As soon as those words were said, he heard a loud smack before feeling the stinging pain on his cheek. She just slapped him. Right there, only a few yards away from the entrance of the mall. Gaara was having too much fun trying to break her that he didn't notice that they were so close to their destination, and by the appalled look on Hikaru's face, she didn't either. She started looking around, probably to check if any of their peers were there to witness the scene. Lifting a hand to a redden cheek, Gaara also began looking around. He saw some people have stopped to see, but found no one that can be known as a student to their school and looked back down at the girl. Her eyes were wide, lips being nibbled on by her teeth, and her figure looking frantic. She was really that worried to be caught doing something like that. She really didn't want anyone finding out that she isn't as goody-two shoes. Though, he was satisfied with the reaction he got earlier, he didn't like how jittery she suddenly became. Somehow, the feeling of watching her become that insecure upsets him.

"Its fine, other than me, there's no one here that could jeopardize your reputation." He could see her visually relax. Seeing her calm down at his words brought out a light feeling in him. He ignored it though and continued walking into the entrance, signaling for her to follow. "Let's go look for those guys."

As the two walked silently towards the arcade, he began pondering on the strange feeling that suddenly came to him. It was very fluttery and made him feel very light in the head, though it wasn't something that felt bad. If anything it kind of made him… happy, if you will. Sure he was having fun with her by saying and asking all those things, but somehow that reassurance and comfort that he offered and the reaction from it felt different than the satisfaction of taunting her. Why is that? Shaking his head, he reminded himself that she is nothing more than his toy. All those feelings must have been an aftershock of her slapping him, which by the way he must find a punishment for.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt one of his arms being held. He stopped momentarily to look to his arm to see Hikaru linking her own arm onto it. For a moment he had forgotten that he had asked her to do that to him once they approached the arcade. Thinking back to it now, why did he ask her to do that? The basic reason as to why he did ask was to make Uchiha jealous, but then he could have her done something that didn't have to do with touching him that can also bring out the same reaction from the Uchiha. He didn't think twice when he demanded that, but now he realized how foolish it was to do so. He had clearly told Naruto on several occasions that she was an annoyance, so it would be highly contradictory when he, and the rest of the guys, see her holding onto his arm as if they were a couple. He was about to take his arm back and cancel the order until it became too late and the spiky blonde boy already spotted him.

"Oi! Gaara! You're here!" He was waving a very enthusiastic arm towards him. Gaara waved back with the other arm that wasn't being held. The rest of the guys who heard Naruto yelling also looked at him before their eyes trailed over to Hikaru. Naruto caught the sight of her as well. "Eh? Fukuhara-san?"

Her act was back on before he even noticed. "Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san." She smiled brilliantly in greeting towards the blonde and the rest of the guys as they approached the group. "Same goes to you, Nara-san, Inuzuka-san, and Sasuke." Gaara noticed the informalities she took with Uchiha and was slightly bothered by it.

The guys responded in their own way. Naruto grinned happily to see her and responded with a 'good to see you too.' Shikamaru lazily waved at her and used that very same hand to stifle a yawn. He didn't think to care less as to what's going on and how they are so close together. Kiba stuttered a hello, opposite to Shikamaru's reaction, and was probably surprised from the image standing in front of them. Sasuke, his was the best out of all of them. He gave a curt nod, but he wouldn't stop glaring at their linked arms. Gaara bet that he wanted to be in his position. Though the tension seemed high, their presence and Hikaru's greetings seemed to have brought out a silence amongst the group and neither of them were doing anything except staring at the two. All that can be heard were the sounds of the machines and other people that were playing with those machines or hanging around. It wasn't until Naruto, that loud mouth, step up and suddenly congratulate Gaara.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her! All those things you were saying about her being annoying and a nuisance was just a lie!" He started patting his back. The boy sure didn't know when to keep certain words out when talking in a large group. He swore that this idiot was too loud for his own good. "So you stayed after to ask her out, I'm so glad!"

He was about to say something, anything to convince the blonde that they were in no way of a relationship, but hesitated when he couldn't think of a scenario other than the truth as to why they were like this. Luckily for him, Hikaru spoke up, saving him from the chance of giving a highly unlikely reason.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Uzumaki-san, but we are not together." She had on a sad smile.

"You're not?" Naruto looked as if he became deflated by her words. He began to look between Gaara and Hikaru while motioning over to their arms. "Then why are you…"

"You see, Gaara and I have the same class and one of our teachers found that he was having trouble. He asked me to assist him with this problem and when I met him after school he said that he already had plans." She shook her head in shame. "I asked if he could reschedule and he could not, so here I am, trying to drag him into a study group." She then unlinked her arm from his and placed her fingers against her lips. "I didn't think twice that this would appear to be so intimate. I apologize to you all for rousing any ideas."

"Makes sense." Naruto now appeared to have inflated and crossed his arms behind his head. Even Kiba stopped his surprised stupor while Sasuke ceased his glaring and seemed to have relaxed. "I wondered why Gaara would be with you. I guess he had no choice if the teacher asked you to tutor him." Then sliding away from Gaara's side, he immediately went over to Hikaru's side to whisper something to her. "Though, I'll be careful of him. He tells me lots of times that he doesn't like you."

"I can very well see that." Plus, she was forced to do this.

"You know, it's a Friday night! You could always study later and since you're here, you might as well join us for today. How about it?" Naruto invited her with that bright grin of his.

"If you all wouldn't mind me being here…" she looked to the rest of the guys for their approval. They didn't mind at all, especially Sasuke who smirked handsomely in her direction. "Then I'll stay."

…

Gaara was hoping that he would see more of Hikaru's true self today at the mall, but it was hard when she didn't let up her act and when Sasuke kept coming in between the two to talk to her or do something physical to her. Every time Gaara tried to do something that could irk Hikaru into being the real her, Sasuke would butt in and suddenly snake his arm around her shoulders or waist and bring her close to him. He didn't like him doing that with his toy. Even he could see that she wasn't happy at all with his touching and was always quick to dislodge his hands off of her. Was the Uchiha that desperate to have her attention? He could also be called a pervert the way his hands would sometimes go from her waistline to her bottom, but she was also quick to notice that and smack his hand away before it got there. That was probably from experience in her line of work.

The whole time at the mall didn't go quite as planned as he first thought of it, but he did get something accomplished. He made the Uchiha jealous. He especially like the way Hikaru had enough of his grabbing and she immediately went to his side, telling them that it was getting late and they really need to get going if they were going to finish all the problems and tutoring. So with a quick farewell, the two of them were in Kankuro's car with Gaara in the passenger's seat and Hikaru in the back. As promised, Gaara called his brother up to pick them up and drop her off to work.

"You look pretty young to work at a strip club." Kankuro started a conversation when he found the silence to be too great. "How old are you anyways? How'd you get the job?"

"I'm 16, and let's just say that I was eager to earn some money." Gaara was slightly surprised to see her drop her act as soon as she started talking to him. Maybe it was because he told her that he also witnessed her pole dancing and found it useless to act around him.

"Yeah, but why a strip club?" Kankuro looked to her in his rear view mirror.

"That's a secret big buddy." She winked at him. His face flushed a little from that. It was kind of cute. "Maybe if you come around to the strip club you might find out." Now Gaara knew why she was like that, a job's a job and she's luring in customers.

"None for me tonight!" Kankuro laughed. "Can't go wasting my salary on you ladies. This big guy needs to eat."

"Why not eat me?" They both heard her whisper in a husky sexual voice.

Kankuro swerved and almost hit the car at his left side if not for swerving back into his lane. Both their hearts were pounding a mile a minute either from what she offered or from the danger of nearly being another car accident statistics. Gaara looked to the girl in the backseat to see her eyes gleaming mischievously as Kankuro's face reddened.

"Y-you…" Kankuro gulped the lump in his throat. "You shouldn't suggest a thing like that while I'm driving. Plus you're a minor!"

"That doesn't stop me from working." Boy, does she love to tease his older brother. Gaara knew from the look on Kankuro's face that he was starting to get some ideas before shaking them away and making a right turn and parking. They were at the strip club.

"Well then, maybe another time." He told her again. She pouted. Gaara couldn't help but think how cute that actually was.

"Fine, maybe another time… and maybe at your place too." Before she could let Kankuro react, she was already out of the car and making it in the strip club, showing her ID card to the man and getting in.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kankuro pulled out of the parking lot and back into the road. As the two sat there in silence (and Kankuro letting the steam out of his head), he let out a loud whistle. "That girl… real promiscuous, isn't she?"

Gaara shrugged. He didn't really know. He was still learning exactly who she is as well. The small conversation they had was a very large surprise for him as well. He thought at first that she was getting to his older brother to bring in more customers, thus more money, but that last offer she suggested didn't sound like bringing in customers.

"I like her. I approve!" He looked upon his brother with question. What is his older brother of a twit spewing out now? "You should keep an eye on that one though. I bet a lot of guys flock towards her."

"Of course they do." He scoffed, then realized that his brother was hinting that she was his girlfriend. "We're not together."

"If you're not dating, then what are you two?"

"She's nothing more than a toy to me." Kankuro frowned at his brother's choice of words. He thought he changed, but here he is hearing him call a human his plaything. "She's just a way to pass time."

"Okay, if that's what you say." It was silent for only a minute until Kankuro spoke up again. "So, if that's the case, you think I can have fun with her then? She did say that she wouldn't mind and at our place too."

"Screw you. Get your own toy." Gaara growled.

Kankuro chuckled at the possessiveness of his younger brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just telling you now... the fun is just barely starting.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story. You see, school started and I had too much to deal with both physically and emotionally. So, I hope some of my readers can forgive me. If not, then that'll be fine too. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>It was a long night at work and Hikaru was exhausted by the time she got into her small apartment. While taking off her shoes, she took the time to look around her place. There was a small living room space about the same size as her kitchen, which isn't much and could barely fit in a small couch and work desk. As for the kitchen, it had the basic essentials of a stove, refrigerator, sink and microwave, but that's about it and the refrigerator was actually a miniature one, reaching about the same height as to where her chest area is at. This made the kitchen space very small and a little bit tight to move around, yet still manageable. Walking down the small hallway, she made her way into the only room that can serve as her bedroom to drop off her things and gather her sleeping clothes before making it to her bathroom to take a much needed shower. Now, you'd think that someone such as herself, someone who is feigning her school idol status, would live in a place more extravagant and beautiful, not something tiny and dingy. Well just in case you're wondering, let's just say that her parents are real asses to leave her like this and would explain why she would need a job as bad as a strip club as well as the need to be perfect.<p>

But that's enough of that. She can hate and complain about her lousy parents later. Right now, she needed to relax in the heated water and think of a way to get those photos out of Gaara's hands. So far from what she can assume, he didn't tell any of his friends about her working at the strip club by the way they acted so naturally with her at the arcade. Give or take the situation with Uchiha and his wandering hands. Another thing she discovered about Gaara, or more specifically his brother, was that he's a complete idiotic pervert. First of all, what was wrong with him? She said something just a little too intimate and the moron nearly got them into a car crash! For crying out loud! Where did this man get his license? She bet that he bribed some old fool into giving it to him. By the looks of his car and clothes along with the attitude, she bet that Gaara and his family were loaded with cash. Lucky them to have money to waste and spend on unnecessary items and pleasures. Heck, she could barely afford keeping her phone and feeding herself sometimes during the month, along with the clothes she needed to look in tip top shape. Stupid Gaara… If he was so rich, why does he bother her? Is that what wealthy people do? Pick on others for their own benefit and enjoyment?

"JACKASSES!" She yelled at her shower nozzle. Some Friday this turned out to be. It was barely two months into the school year and everything was going fine until that redheaded demon had to come in and ruin it all.

What does he have against her? Surely it can't be for the sole reason that she was being a fake. He must have wanted her for something else. Maybe it was to be his own personal slave that he can whip and order into place. He did give her his homework to do over the weekend (or year by the way things are going). Or maybe he did this because he wanted her for her body. He did see her nearly completely naked at the strip bar. He might just be lusting over her and if given the chance he might jump her and steal her virginity! Who knows what he'll do to her? All she does know about him was that he'll keep on bossing her around until she manages a way to relieve him of those photos and video of her. But once again, how was she supposed to do that?

She knew that she would need to get closer to him, but because he undoubtedly dislikes her with a passion, she didn't think that would be an option. Perhaps she could go after his older brother. He did take some interest in her and he didn't appear to be that smart from how he was talking to her. He also seems to be like a father figure to Gaara. She could use him to get to that little devil. She might even keep her word on visiting him at his house and while he's thinking she might get ready for whatever sexual fantasy he may have, in actuality she'll be snooping around Gaara's room and delete his evidence. Of course, she would first need to locate all of them and not seem suspicious that she's doing it. Though, it sounds difficult, she's willing to try. Besides, what other punishment will she receive other than the fact that he'll post up the pictures? She'll just make sure that she doesn't get caught. The boy would have to be busy at some point and that would give her free time to roam around searching.

Yes that sounds exa-

"Aaah! Cold!" She jumped out of the shower and immediately wrapped herself with her towel. "Damn it!"

She used up all of the heat. She barely had the time to put on conditioner and she's still a little bit soapy. Great, just great. She would need to heat up the teapot and get a bucket to wash herself the old fashion way. Damn that Gaara! If he didn't have to bother her, she wouldn't have been so distracted to waste all the hot water. She better not get a cold by the time that hot water was done boiling over. Oh no, she could already feel her whole body shivering. No matter how lovely some girls may look, a sick stripper won't appeal much to anyone. _Stupid fall season being so cold this early in the year._

Before her thoughts were interrupted by the cold water, she finalized her plans to retrieving Gaara's evidence. It may take some weeks or maybe a month or two, but she will get those photos from him. Her life is already spiraling down Hell. She didn't need the very devil himself looming over her and threatening her peace.

"You just messed with the wrong girl."

…

The next morning, Hikaru didn't expect to wake up so early by the ringing of her phone. At first, she thought it was her cell phone alarm waking her up to get ready for school, but then she remembered that she specifically did not have the alarm set up for the weekend. Opening her blurry eyes, she looked to her cell phone and noticed the time. It was barely 5 in the morning! Even that was far too early to get ready for school! Looking to the caller ID, she found that it was a set of numbers instead of a name. She wondered what kind of asshole would call her so early. It better not be a classmate of hers asking for a favor. Often enough she would get a few of them, but they were smart or polite enough to ask during the hours of which people are usually available.

"Good morning, this is Hikaru Fukuhara. May I ask whose calling?" Despite how tired she is in the morning, she would not break her character.

"_My god, even in the morning you have to be so annoyingly perfect_." She could hear a deep voice gruff out. It took her a moment to recognize who it was. Oh, she should have known that the set of numbers belonged to _him_. Who else would be so rude as to call a person this early?

Dropping her act all together she replied. "It's fucking early! What the hell do you want?"

"_Is that how you should speak to your master? Maybe you do want me to show the pictures to everyone._"

_Oh! The nerve of that bastard! _"What is it that you desire, Gaara-sama?"

"_That's better._" He chuckled when he heard a growl from the other end of the phone. If only he could see how she looked when she did that. "_Look, I'm hungry. I'm expecting you to cook me breakfast. I'll text you my address. It would be best if you arrive within the next 30 minutes or else._" He didn't even give her enough time to react as he immediately ended the call after giving her an order.

_Is this guy serious?_ She glared at the screen of her cell phone. It vibrated and under the number that just called her, was an address number. Underneath that was a picture of her in the strip club. He was actually serious!

Throwing her blankets off her, she quickly rummaged through her small closet to look for a set of clothes. She settled for a long sleeved top and a skirt that reached down to her mid thigh. According to the address he sent her, he lived across town. She didn't want to run all the way there nor did she want to waste money on a taxi. So the only option she had was to go to the nearest bust stop to get there and from what she remembered, the bus should be arriving within the next ten minutes. Given that she still needed to fix her bed, eat breakfast, brush her teeth and get to the bus stop itself took a whole fifteen minutes. All together it just means that she needed to make time and with the limited amount of time given, she decided to skip breakfast and fix her bed later in the day. Locking her apartment door, she made a mad dash to the bus stop and made it just as the bus arrived.

She felt lucky that there wasn't anyone up so early to have noticed her sprinting. What was better was the fact that there were only a few people in the bus and none looked recognizable from school. _Good. I don't want the rest of the school finding out about this._ She would hate to explain to them of her reason. It didn't matter if her reason was the truth or lie. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about it. She just felt like talking to someone so god damn early in the morning would increase her already sour mood. To force herself to be absolutely perfect is one thing, but to do so when she's cranky is asking for a punch in the face.

Although, just because there wasn't anybody in the bus besides the driver, her day was already getting worse by the minute when the bus driver had to stop at every bus stop there were in the city despite the lack of people waiting at the bus stop and amount of passengers that had to depart. It was infuriating! She already spent 10 minutes getting ready and going to the bus and the whole process of the bus so far is taking a good 25 minutes and they were only half way from where Gaara lives! She already passed the 30 minute mark that he gave her!

_He's probably impatient by now. I bet he's getting ready to send the pictures. _She could just imagine a miniature Gaara with sharp pointy horns on the top of his head while smiling deviously into his phone. _I have to get there quick!_

Walking up to the bus driver, she politely asked him if he could drive any faster.

"Can't you read?" He proceeded to point a sign that was above the rear view mirror. It said in all capital letters 'Don't talk to driver while driving.'

"Oh, but sir, I must arrive at my destination soon or else I'll be in trouble. Please, if you will, drive a little faster so that I may reach it in time." She tried to sweet talk him.

"Sorry ma'am, but I've been following this route and this same speed for five years. Just because you ask doesn't mean I'll change." He told her, breaking his own rule of not talking to the passengers while he drives. At least he sounded as if he were sorry.

"I see. Well, I guess you are doing your job. I apologize if I have bothered you." She gave an innocent sigh before sitting back down on the seat.

_Why you fucking fatass! There's no one in here now! I doubt you'll be picking up any people either! _She seethed internally and began an inner discussion with herself, one about Gaara and what he could be thinking or doing at the moment and another about how someone can actually spend five years of their life as a bus driver. She could understand a bus driver for the public schools, but a bus driver purely for the public? This man… _This stupid fatass man!_ By the time she reached Gaara's house, she was nearly an hour late.

…

Gaara sat impatiently in his kitchen, one hand holding up his head and the other drumming lightly on the dining table. Where was that girl? He called her around 5 and it was already 6:38. Did she not care what happens to the pictures? Good thing for her that he has enough patience that could rival a saint's when it need be, otherwise who knows what he could have done within the last hour and a half? Besides, if he did send the pictures now when the fun barely started, then he'll just end up bored for the rest of his high school life. Sure he could dangle those pictures in front of her and let her think that he would post them, but it wasn't the right time. He needs to take as much advantages as he can.

But damn was she making it hard for him!

When he said that he was hungry, he didn't lie. He didn't even bother to eat dinner last night because he thought it would be a brilliant idea to start playing with his toy as early as the morning and making her cook him some breakfast. The cook that his father hired was also personally asked not to prepare any meals that day. She's going to pay dearly for being so late and making his stomach rumble anxiously for something to fill it. He almost wanted to call in his chief so that he could make a quick snack to settle his stomach, but he can't let himself eat until she was there. It was a way to make him enjoy his tortures and have her hate him.

She better hurry the fuck up though!

Just as soon as that thought cross his mind, the door bell rang throughout the house. _Ding dong!_

_Finally_! His brain and stomach screamed. Almost running to open the door, he nearly made Kankuro trip as he was heading to the kitchen to get himself something to eat as well.

"Hey! What's the big deal? And who's at the door?" The brunette scratched his bed-head locks.

Gaara didn't answer him as he swiftly unlocked the door and gently opened the door. At first he wanted to tell her off for being so late, but the look on her face pushed it all back. She was so disheveled and tired with the way she was slumped over, some strands of hair popping up from one side to the next, and how he could hear her erratic breathing. It was as if she ran all the way to his house.

"You're late." He didn't miss the scowl that played across her pink lips.

"Just to let you know, but I don't have a car! I can't exactly get to your house within 30 minutes when the distance from my house to yours is close to an hour! I didn't even get a bite to eat this morning because of your little threat!" Without permission, she stepped into his house and glared at him. "You better not have sent them."

"No, but I was close to doing so." Her fist clenched at how inconsiderate the red head could be. She'd bet that he didn't know how she had to get all the way to his place. "You're an hour and half late and I'm hungry. Hurry up into the kitchen and start making me and my now woken up brother some breakfast."

She was about to walk pass him but he quickly drew his arm to stop her. Looking angrily at the boy, she silently asked what his problem could be.

"You didn't answer me the way I want you to." Gaara was smirking in that mischievous smirk that he does. "Am I not your master as long as I hold your chains?" He was referring to the cell phone in his hand as he dangled it in front of her."

Biting back the curses that were excruciatingly hard to contain, she hissed a "Yes, Gaara-sama. If you will show me where your kitchen is, I'll _gladly_ cook your long awaited breakfast."

"That's better."

Gaara pulled back his arm and walked in front of her to lead her to his kitchen. All the while, Kankuro was watching the whole scene with raised eyebrows and a smile that said that it was going to get interesting. He followed after his brother and his 'toy' to the kitchen and sat across from the red head who was now directing the whereabouts of all the ingredients, pots, pans and other such things that she may need to prepare them a meal. Gaara went on to list what type of food he wanted as if he were talking to a waitress. As he did so, Kankuro threw in his two cents of what he wanted.

Hikaru needed to perform some deep breathing exercises by the time the two brothers finished their list. What did they think she was? A one man restaurant? How was she expected to prepare a dozen stacks of pancakes, 24 eggs of different styles, 15 different types of oatmeal, 10 dishes of fruit salads, and 8 different flavors of pies? Why the hell did they want dessert in the morning?

"I can't do that!" She screamed at the both of them. Give her a break! She's cranky, hungry, and has to deal with a whole bunch of bullshit in her life.

"You can and you will unless you want this to get loose." She hated the way he waved that cell phone of his in front of her, baiting her to screw up so that he could have an excuse to post those pictures of hers.

_Sabaku no Gaara, you will pay dearly for this!_ Her thoughts having to deal with a mini Gaara tied up in a bundle of rope as he hung upside down in a pit of starved animals as she actually prepared their breakfast. She felt uncomfortable as the two of them stared at her while she worked. Gaara told her that he wanted to watch as a precaution if she were to poison them. As if she could. Well, she could, but she didn't think she could get away with it without leaving some trace of evidence that can be used against her. Otherwise, she'd gladly put Gaara out of _her_ misery!

Luckily for her, though, she could have fun in this mess too. Especially with every time she bent down to retrieve some pies or get a plate or two. She happens to wear a skirt, she also happens to be a stripper, and in her line of work she needed work uniforms too. So whenever she needed to bend down, she gave the two boys a clear view of what she was wearing underneath that skirt of hers. It was a joy when she glanced back to see a red-faced Gaara looking at anything in the kitchen except her. Who knew that he would be so shy? Maybe she could use that against him when she attempts to take those pictures away from him. Too bad the same things couldn't be said about his older brother. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her.

Either way, the food was done and Hikaru was making her way out of the kitchen and out of the house to get something to fill _her_ stomach. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get that chance because apparently Gaara had more plans in stored for her, one such as the demand of her having to feed him.

"_What?_" She seethed. She was hungry herself, but she couldn't feast upon her work because it was all for the two brothers sitting at the table.

"I said that you should feed me. I got tired of having to wait for you to both arrive and cook for us." Gaara then motioned over to the large amounts of dishes on the table and then to his mouth. "Feed. Me."

She was going to refuse, but the reminder of the pictures stopped her from doing so. Instead, she grumbled out a complaint and took a seat next to the red head. Grudgingly, she took a knife and fork to cut up the freshly made pancakes. When she lifted it up to his mouth, Gaara didn't open up. That irritated her. Didn't he want to be fed or not?

"I don't like your attitude." He took her wrists into his hands and pushed his face towards her own. Her breathing hitched at the close proximity and the intensity of his cyan eyes. "Put on your stripper persona and feed me with that type of attitude instead."

That was the last straw. That bastard can wake her up early, take nearly two hours to get to his place, and cook him ridiculous amount of food and make her feed him, but she will not be put down to that level. In a burst of energy, she dropped the utensils and wrenched away from his hold. In his moment of shock, Hikaru slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He said he wanted a stripper persona; well he got a stripper persona.

"You crazy bitch! Is this how you treat your master?" Gaara stood up from his seat, ignoring the heated pain on his cheek. She did as well.

"Whenever a customer gets too touchy, strippers have a right to defend themselves." Her smile was smug, she knew, but that's what the bastard gets for pushing her when she's already in a crappy mood as it is and in her state she left the Sabaku mansion. She didn't even think twice at what her consequences will cost her as she made her way back home.

"Damn Gaara," Kankuro muffled through his chewing. "She got you there."

"That bitch," Gaara murmured. "Just wait until Monday and see what happens."


	6. Chapter 6

**For some reason, I can't help think this chapter is making things too fast for Gaara's and Hikaru's relationship, so I don't like it as much. Hopefully, you guys don't think that and if you do, I just hope that this chapter is tolerable enough for you to like it. **

**Anyways! Thank you all for the reviews! Really got me thinking to update this chapter. I mean, I don't have TV to watch at home, and most of my time is spent either lazing around on the floor and sometimes acting like a snail and crawling around. It sounds like I'm doing nothing and I probably am, but I tell ya... that's one of the best way to let the day go by. Snails sure have it tough...  
><strong>

**Well... uh... enjoy! ^_^'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hikaru felt relaxed as the weekend passed by without Gaara having to call her up for anything outrageously ridiculous. Nope, not one text or call from him demanding her to do anything. She must have struck him so hard that she probably knocked some sense into the guy. She didn't think that would happen either. But what other reason could he have left her off the hook? At first she was afraid that night that he would have done something to her for her disobedience, but was relieved to search through the net and find nothing but positive words about her. How she would win medals at both academic and sport events as well as going to some community services. Those things were what made her such a perfect idol. Yup! There was no information slandering her name about being a stripper. So the following Sunday felt as if Gaara had never disrupt her world. She wasn't bothered and she went through the day and her job in a manner that was almost tranquil. Of course a strip joint was never tranquil, hence the key word almost. Though, it was a good enough day that she finished all her homework and even Gaara's.<p>

Something like this happening often took place in various mangas that she sometimes purchases as a means to break away from being the school idol. That is, the person is found in a rough spot, goes through difficult dilemmas only to later stand up and rule their own life and end it happily. She actually loves those types of mangas and is a reason why she's trying to be so perfect in every way. She just didn't think that something like that would happen to her. Who knew Gaara was all talk and no show? The first time she saw him, she was sure that he fit those typical bad boy types. Staying in the back, going into fights, flunking class (though that didn't apply to him as she knew that he had to have good grades if he were to be in all of her classes). Though she was still right about his character, and because of her school idol act, she immediately settled herself to know the guy but not interact with him. In mangas, it proved to only become disastrous when those two characters collide. Good thing she managed to settle things before they got out of hand.

Or so she thought. When the following Monday came up and the new school week began, she was beyond horrified to what she found that morning as she entered school. A cold sweat ran down her temple.

Right there, as tall and life size as she was and in plain view, stood a banner that contained the image of her stripper form: the very same one that Gaara sent her through text on that Saturday morning. Unlike the photo in Gaara's phone where the image was blurred due to poor quality, this one looked as if it were taken by a professional. The people in the background hooting her on were more detailed, the lights looking as if they can shine on those who pass by, and her exposed skin dripping with sweat so defined that it looked as if you can actually touch it.

She went up to the banner and quickly tore it down as she thought about the culprit behind this scheme. _There was only one person who could have done this._

"It's a good thing you're usually the first student to enter school."

She turned sharply towards the voice and saw Gaara casually leaning on the opposite wall, his arms crossed in front of his muscled chest and one leg propped up against the wall. She was still speechless from the banner she saw earlier to respond to him.

"I'd bet that these halls would be packed with students if they were just as early as you."

He kicked himself off the wall and slowly sauntered his way to stand in front of the speechless immobilized Hikaru. When he was getting too close for comfort, her motor skills switched back on, but only lasted as long as the distance from her back to the wall in which Gaara enclosed her in. He loomed over her figure as each of his arms was at the side of her head, trapping her between the wall and his body.

"I've learned that I can't hold you down with these threats and realized that I had to show you that I can pull through with them." She gulped from his predator-like way of staring at her. It was as if he were ready to reach out and take her soul. "For someone who appears to be so good, you're quite a naughty. I don't like it when people don't behave and for that I had to punish you. That's why I had to do this to you."

"W-where else have you posted these up?" Hikaru manage to find her voice, however, it was quiet and shaky.

"Lucky for you, it was only that one." He took a hold of the banner that was still held in Hikaru's trembling hands and opened up to see the image. "I could have done much worse, but I thought you needed to be taught a lesson first."

Hikaru glared weakly at him. However, she was more frightened by his words than angry. He said he could have done worse. That would mean anything ranging from stuffing those pictures in every locker or putting them up on a nationwide scale. There was one thing for him to know and use it against her, but there's another thing when the secret gets out and she could be expelled from this elite school, rendering her image to not only go down but ruining her chances of accomplishing her goals. She couldn't let that happen. Clenching her fists tightly into the banner, Hikaru decided to swallow her pride. If she wanted to reach her goals, for now she would have to let her pride go with Gaara. She knew that the man was a force to be reckoned with and was wrong to take him so lightly.

"What do you want?"

A wicked smirk played at his lips after hearing her quivering voice. This time he knew that wasn't a fake. She was truly afraid of what he'll do. "You're going to have to be more obedient. That means no more hitting and no more complaints. You'll have to do everything that I ask you to without a moment's hesitation and right on time just like the perfect person you're trying to be. Understood?"

"Y-yes…" Then as an afterthought she added, "Gaara-sama."

"Good."

From far away, the two of them could hear a few footsteps entering the building. It could either be the staff getting ready for classes or other students that like to go to school early. It didn't matter who it was, it just meant that the banner needed to be hidden before anyone were to question on its contents and she would be caught.

"Let's discuss this in private while we find a way to burn this. I'm sure you don't want anyone knowing about it, do you?" He shook the banner in his hand. She gave him a shaky nod and the two were off.

_I will break that perfect image you uphold so dearly._

…

_I want to kill that fucking asshole. _Hikaru thought as she went through the day sitting next to Gaara in every class of hers. While they burned the banner, Gaara demanded that she convince their teachers to rearrange her seat to sit next to him and to exchange any individual she was with for group projects with him. This meant that instead of sitting in the front as any good student would to listen to lectures, she would sit in the back where the teacher could care less what you're doing as long as you're quiet. That just made things easier for Gaara and harder for Hikaru to concentrate not only on the beast but on how she might devise a plan to get out of her increasingly bad situation.

Despite being warned, she did not give up on relinquishing those photos. The way he threatened her was a momentary shock to her that he would actually go through with his plans. All the times that he waved his phone at her she thought it was just an empty threat. It goes to show that Gaara isn't all talk after all. When provoked, he would keep to his words and that's exactly what happened. Given the circumstances, she would have to find a better way to get a hold of those pictures. She knew that he was stronger, extremely richer than her, and most likely had the most advantage over her. So what other way could she try and manipulate him into giving her those photos? There was only one thing she could do to get him.

_But he's a hard one to crack._ Her sweet words didn't bother him nor did her sympathetic tactics. Although, if she were to recall Saturday morning's event, she did remember him blushing whenever she gave him a good show of her panties. He was shy at looking even though he had no problem looking at her photos where there was more skin being exposed. It could be possible that he could look at a mere substitution, but not the real thing. Maybe if she did act upon her stripper persona around Gaara and made it a little more outward then she could probably get him to like her, almost to the point where he could develop a sort of crush on her. No way could a man resist those types of pictures and not lust over her. She believed it was the nature of men to drool at the sight of so much bare skin.

If that happens, it will be easier for her to get to those pictures. So, if she goes along with Gaara's demands and added a little bit of her real personality into those actions, then she could reel him in. Then before he knows it she would be free.

"Excuse me, Fukuhara-san?"

She was so deep in her scheming that she didn't notice that the Uchiha was calling her. Trying to save face, she made herself blush by thinking about something embarrassing. She didn't know why, but somehow men are suckers when they see a little color a girl's face. What fools.

"My apologies, Uchiha-san. I was currently reviewing our current project for class. I didn't know you were calling out to me."

"It's alright." Sasuke smirked at her blush. He may not be able to have her as a girlfriend, but he was pleased to see that he could have at least that much of an effect on her.

"So, tell me, why were you calling me?" She smiled cutely as she said that.

"Well as you mentioned earlier, it has to deal with our class project. I thought it would benefit the both of us if we were partners. What do you say?"

Under normal circumstances she would have accepted. It would be beneficial if he were to work with her despite her dislike of his Uchiha pride and arrogance. It was the idea that they were both considered popular, the smartest in all their classes, and top students of their respective genders. Such a perfect way to increase both their images. But it was because she's not under normal circumstances that she had to decline. Besides, she could feel Gaara was staring at her back, waiting and anticipating her answer to the Uchiha's proposal.

As proof of her grades and various medals, she is not stupid. She knew that as soon as her relationship with Gaara turns from hostile to pleasant, the sooner she could be rid of her problem once and for all. So with a kind gentle smile, she told the Uchiha that she already had a partner in mind and it happened to be the little red-headed devil silently brooding in the back.

"_Gaara_? Of all people you partnered with _him_?" Sasuke sneered. How was it that she chose Gaara over him? It was preposterous!

"Oh, please don't take it the wrong way. I would have enjoyed the idea of being partners with you, but I am helping him with his studies so I thought it would be convenient that we also should be partners."

She could see the Uchiha look over her shoulder to glare at the red-head sitting in the back. She turned slightly to look at him as well. His arms were crossed and he was facing their direction and also appeared to have match Sasuke's glare. Honestly, what was going on between them? Sure, she hated him too, but she had good reason to. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to dislike him for no apparent explanation. She couldn't recall the two having such strong hatred between the two. Oh well. It didn't matter to her. The arrogant fool and devious bastard could have whatever rivalry. As long as she could have her life back to just the way she wanted it, then everything was fine for her.

As the last bell rang for the end of the period, and after she dealt with students asking for help and tutoring them as any good student would, Hikaru met up with Gaara just as he demanded.

"I'm feeling hungry, but I gave my chief a vacation. You'll be cooking me dinner. I'll have my brother drop you off to that strip club of yours afterwards." He told her in a list like some sort of errands to run as they walked side by side: he in his badass of an attitude, and she in her classic school girl style.

"Yes, Gaara-sama." She still hated him, so she let her irritation show in her answer as they both walked side by side.

…

Gaara smirked as he sat in the kitchen avoiding the way she would bend down to cook and focused more on the boiling pots. He didn't think his plan would go this well. The whole banner thing worked out for him and he was glad that his assumptions of how perfect students always wanted to be the first to school were correct. If she wasn't the first to go to school and enter after him and found it to be someone else, he would have immediately taken the banner down and scare anyone who were to look at him suspiciously. He was glad that he's still a figure to be wary of when it comes to the student population. The only reason why he decided to do that event in the morning was so that he could stop being hit and start being taken seriously. He wasn't really going to go any farther than what he did. If he did, then his toy will no longer be his to play with. Every student body will want to tease or ridicule her about it. He wouldn't let that happen. He already decided from the moment he first saw her at that strip joint that she was going to be his toy alone.

Speaking of which… that Sasuke sure is starting to become an irritation and obstacle. Didn't he take the first hint when he was denied by Hikaru after he confessed to her? What was worse was when he witnessed her blush when he finally got her attention. Why did she blush? She did deny him, so there was no reason for her face to redden by the Uchiha's presence. Hell, the only time her face grew red was out of anger and he got slapped afterwards while Sasuke got sweet smiles and cute looks.

Whatever. He had something better than that anyways. He has power over her.

He enjoyed the way she shook like a leaf at his intimidating form, an action he rarely uses now, but was glad that she didn't turn out to be a reckless mess. She still defied him, which was fine otherwise a completely obedient toy would be no fun; there wouldn't be a challenge when it comes down to breaking her school idol image. No, he likes to play with his victims first and that's what he's doing now. He'll give her trivial things such as doing his homework, cooking his meals, and maybe later on within the week he could have her do his chores! Then, in the background, what he'll really be planning is to slowly creep into her shell and crack away her annoying fake act that she puts up for the students.

Call him a hater if you will, but Gaara never did settle well when he first saw that fake Hikaru. Spot on from when he first saw her enter class, he could see that forced smile. It was a bother to him the way she would act so perfect, so gentle, so fucking brilliant! It was vexing and an overall chronic headache every time he saw her perform. But now this real Hikaru, the form that he only got to see, was something better. Why was she so bent on being perfect? What was wrong with this Hikaru who shows her true emotions, who gets annoyed, and looks so lustful when she's upstage? That is a better form than all the others he's seen so far.

"Your dinner is ready, _Gaara-sama._" Still his name sounded distasteful on her lips. He wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe pleading, but perhaps he could have her do that on another day. "I'm guessing you want me to feed you?"

"Yes, I do." Then an idea struck him! It was a great way to piss her off and he hadn't seen that flustered face for quite some time. "Not with utensils… use your lips."

He enjoyed that irksome look of hers. It fueled his excitement and pleasure. It was a great feeling to see her face scrunch up in irritation, a scowl brightening up his day. The way her fists clenching at the fork and her breathing being forced making him enter into a world of peace. At first he was eating up her frustration, but was surprised when she grabbed one shrimp tempura and placed the tail in between her lips and leaned close to him. He didn't think she was actually going to do it!

"W-what…?"

"Isn't this what you want?" Her words were muffled with the shrimp in between her lips, but he understood what she said.

"Of course! But-"

She interrupted by placing her right hand against his chest where his heart was and leaning closer until her body lay flush against his. Her hands splayed across his chest and her lower half pressing against him. She's so warm. She nearly sat on top of him on the single chair they sat upon. He felt his heart thumping in a painful speed as if it were bursting out and slamming back. He wondered if she could feel it under her fingertips as her hand went from his neck then to his chin until finally her thumb was rubbing his lower lip asking him to open up. He looked into her honey colored eyes to see they were half lidded and concentrating. Was she really going to feed him like this?

"Hikaru, I was onl-"

She took that chance to push the food hanging between her lips to his. He knew that she was doing this because it was a command that he gave her, which he specifically told her to obey each one back in school. So instead of going back on what he recently told her he decided to chew on the fried food, thinking that she would let go and he could tell her that her actions were now unnecessary and he was only fooling around. But she didn't back away even when he was eating, instead her face came closer to his like that sappy _Lady and the Tramp_ movie where the dogs were eating spaghetti, and just like the movie, she was moving in closer until her lips touched his, and just not like the movie she didn't pull away and neither did he. What happened next was that she was closing her eyes and her arms were wrapping around his neck bringing him closer and he too was closing his eyes and letting her do so.

This was his first kiss.

He could be just like any badass out there and could fight better than all of them put together, but he had never allowed a woman to be as close to him as she was. He thought they were annoying and took too much energy to put up with. Women to him served nothing more than a vassal to hold offspring. Their affections meant nothing to him; especially the girls who would constantly send him love letters or confess to him in hopes of getting into a relationship and later cry when he bluntly told them that they were useless and should spend most of their time with getting better than idly ogling him. They were no good unless they produce something valuable. So the pleasures of a kiss never reached him… until now that is.

The way she kissed him, her lips pressing and moving against his, and her tongue occasionally sliding in to tease and taunt him and call forth his own tongue in this delectable dance. The way she would also use her teeth to nibble lightly on his lower lip nearly drove him over the edge. It was too much. He didn't care to think that this girl had possibly shared this mouth with other men in her line of work, but what he was experiencing felt heavenly. It was a blissful taste and an even more euphoric feeling like a soothing massage attacking his mouth to the point where it relaxed his muscles and almost felt numb.

"Gaara…" she breathed out his name.

Just a moment ago he pondered on the idea of her pleading his name instead of hissing it out in resentment, but the way she said it this time sounded so much better than it usually should. The sweetness and utter lust of it all was nothing compared to hollering his name out of anger or fear. Her breathy moan brought all sorts of sparks within him. That little voice that told him this could be a trick, a diversion, an overall setup, was squashed and kicked away.

He didn't expect what happened after. Her arms that are wrapped around his neck and hands tickling at the base of his neck started moving down to his chest and later underneath his shirt where her hands danced across his abdomen sending increasing amounts of pleasure sparks, creating a rising heat throughout his body as it spreads first from his face to his torso and later to each of his limbs. It was almost as if he suddenly caught a fever for his body felt like it was in a blazing fire from deep within.

He couldn't take it.

Immediately he pushed her off of him. Though the feelings that erupted from such an intimate moment was quite stimulating, the little voice in his head that he pushed aside earlier came back when her hands started making its way down to the waist band of his pants. Gaara kept his head bowed down to stare at his jeans instead of the girl still sitting on him. He forced himself to take control of his emotions and lower down his body temperature before he started talking to her. As soon as he regains his composure, he lifted his eyes to glare at the temptress in front of him. Her eyes seemed to be filled with lust from their earlier events. How far was she planning to go?

"I told you to feed me, not molest me." He tried his best to get her eyes back to the way they were before: angry.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" Without getting out of his grasp, her face drew close to his. Her eyes lit up with a devious glint. "Why did you make me stop if you liked it so much?"

Antagonized by her words and his own mistakes, he decided to end this before she could continue any further. "You've cooked my meals and I'm done with having you feed me. Take my homework and call for my brother to drop you off to work."

"It's too early still." Expertly wrapping her arms around his neck once more, she titled her head so that her lips would lightly brush against his as she spoke. "Why not we continue from where we left off?"

His lips tingled from the slight touch of her lips and the warm sweet breath that fanned him. He knew she was baiting him with her words and actions, but he refused to fall victim to it again. There was something off about her and it couldn't have been because of this morning's threat. She was planning something, that he can tell and it had to do with her sudden change of behavior. From what he could gather from the situation at hand was that her plans involved with surrendering his evidence of her being a stripper. By doing so, she went as far as seducing him.

As the realization hit him, he cursed himself for falling so easily and again he cursed himself for wanting more of it. But he was the master in this relationship. He should have control of her, not the other way around. Figuring that he could not control his reactions in this type of position he decided that he needed to get her off him and out of the house to settle himself and find a way to be immune to her seductions.

"I will not tolerate this behavior! Get off me now or I _will_ post those pictures on the internet without a second's hesitation." Gaara glared at her, hoping that she would buy into his threat and have her off him and at a safe distance.

It worked when she gave him one last peck on the lips (that he was so close to returning if it didn't jeopardize his need to get her away from him) and slowly slipped her arms away from his neck before getting off of him and standing a good distance away from him. Then as if she recalled his previous demands, she went off to his backpack, retrieved his homework, and then making her way upstairs to call his older brother.

As soon as he heard her steps make it up to the next level of his house, Gaara breathed out and slumped down his chair. It was difficult to have maneuvered that last act of hers, but he managed to do so anyways. Despite how many things could have gone wrong when she had started, he'd have to be grateful that she actually did that to him. It was a first and very much pleasurable, but it showed him a weakness he didn't think he would have. Sure, Naruto may be weak in the knees with this sort of stuff, but he didn't believe he would.

_That's it then. I need to build a resistance against her touches. _


End file.
